It's my birthday
by Lobchael
Summary: Will she accept his birthday present for her?


**It's my birthday**

_**Genre:**_ Romance / Angst

_**Characters:**_ Ichimaru Gin / Matsumoto Rangiku

_**A/N:**_ I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, they all belongs to Tite Kubo.

_**Summary:**_ Will she accept his birthday present for her?

_**Warnings for OOC, this takes place during the Arrancar era.**_

_**R&R you know the drill and no flames.**_

She looked beautiful as always.  
Her body moved with grace and perfection as she swings her Zanpakuto around to counter parries another thrust from her sparing partner.  
She always took them on four at a time.  
She moved so fast that the newbie's in the 10th Division all gawked in awe.  
Well the boys gawked at her breasts and not so much at her fighting skill.  
But then again the girls also looked at her breasts, but that was in jealousy more than wonder.  
The little white haired pest was not around to bee seen.  
Heck he acted like he was a superstar or something, only coming out from his damped office to collect more paper and new reports.  
That kid is no fun at all.

Ichimaru Gin was standing on top of a distant tower; his reiatsu masked by a small gold device that he hade 'borrowed' from Szayel Aporro Grantz.  
The wind flailed around his new robes and he could feel that fall was in the air.  
The trees would soon shift colors and drop their leaves, slowly dying only to return to life in spring again.  
Rangiku worked hard as ever but it seamed like she was putting alittle more effort into it than usual.  
Maybe she was working to get stronger, or maybe she was just trying to occupie herself so that she wouldnt need to think about what just hade happened.  
He had grown stronger that he ever would thought possible but she still made him knees weak whenever he saw her.  
He wasn't like the rest of the mindless drones down there.  
He didn't stare at her breasts or her butt.  
He looked at her eyes.  
Her perfect big beautiful eyes.  
Each time she was around him he would get a strange warm feeling inside his chest, just like he hade eaten something strong or spicy.  
But he wasn't here to just stare at her.  
He hoped that Aizen wouldn't find out about this as he probably would get very pissed.  
No he was here to do a completely different task.  
A task he started to doubt that he actually could follow through.

Matsumoto Rangiku was sweaty and out of breath.  
The hot water from the shower did little to ease her troubles.  
The workout had been good but still she felt restless.  
She usualy spent the days with her friends and other Vice-Captains, drinking sake or playing strippoker.  
But now in her loneliness the thoughts of that white haired man creapt back.  
She hated him for what he had done.  
She hated that he had helped that bastard Aizen to ruin everything.  
She missed him so very much.  
After a long shower she slipped into her pajamas.  
It was just a long white thing with yellow teddybears on it.  
It was tight fitting and a little sexy as the huge cleavege revealed a lot of her breasts and it fitted tightly around her behind as well.  
Sometimes she walked by the window in the morning, oppening them wide open while streching and bending for all of her usual morning stalkers.  
She was used to them and she like the attention and all of their presents they sent her.  
Recently a new one had joined their ranks.  
A little strangely clothed Scientist from the 12th Division.  
She remembered that he wanted her candy.  
How strange as her 'candy' usualy didn't actually mean what he probably thought it meant.  
She closed the window shutters and sat down on her bed.  
She waited for a moment before reaching in under her night table.  
She found the hidden compartment sure enough and pulled the picture frame out.  
It was a simple picture frame of brown oak that was slightly worn on the sides.  
She didn't usualt think this much about him these days but today had been different for some reason.  
The picture taken was of two very young students.  
She was standing next to him with a huge smile as she remembered that she had gotten her first compliment about her breasts that morning.  
Back then they had just been small lumps of flesh, not as epic as they are to day.  
He was smiling as usual.  
He always smiled.  
She wished that he would have open his eyes to that photo.  
She had almost forgotten how sweet they looked.  
Rangiku then puts the picture frame down and lies down in the big comfortable bed.  
Very soon she dreams of a boy that never nagged about her breasts or pulled her hair.  
She dreamed of a smiling fox.

Gin was standing outside her door.  
Her smell was so strong even between these thin walls.  
He waited for her to make herself ready for bed.  
She took a long time one her, showering, remove makeup and some final stretches.  
As the light dimmed down inside he slowly moved through the wall.  
Grantz gadgets were amazing and he thought about keeping this one.  
He was standing inside her hallway.  
Walking silently down the hall he passed her bathroom and her dining room.  
She never dined in there.  
She allays bought her own food and just threw the trash inside.  
Is actually started to smell pretty bad about it.  
Straight ahead was her bedroom.  
She didn't have a very big apartment but it didn't matter.  
Walking past heaps of clothes and other pieces of trash he opened the bedroom door.  
There she was, laying flat on her back with her arms and legs stretched out.  
No shame in this girl he thought as he moved in closer.  
The small golden device on his belt started to show a red light.  
I don't have much time.  
He stops and looks at the picture frame on her nightstand.  
He wished that he could wind back time.  
To be that young again.  
He placed the corny item he had had so much trouble getting on the night table.  
He looked at her as he readied another and final device.  
Soon his reiatsu would be revealed and she would wake up.  
But before that happened he just had to know what its like.  
Just as his reiatsu damper died down he placed his thin lips on hers, giving her his kiss.  
He had kissed people before but not like this.  
Not out of this warm feeling in his chest.  
She wakes up.  
As her big eyes opens up in shock she catches a small glimpse of him.  
Then he is gone.  
The teleporter on his back did what it was designed to do and he is back in his sterile room of Huchen Mondo.  
He slowly touches his own lips and smile.  
This time the smile is real.

Rangiku wakes up.  
Was it a dream?  
She could feel him and his insanely strong reiatsu for a short while.  
But then he was gone.  
Her lips tasted funny but nice.  
Turning on the lights she darts through the appartment looking for an intruder.  
She finds none and after a while she decides that it was just her head messing with her.  
Lying down on her back she stares at the roof.  
A thousand thought are running through her head as she turns to turn the night light out.  
That's when she sees it.  
The small perfectly shaped Madonna Lily.  
Her favorite of all flowers.  
She smiles as she touches the flower.  
It still holds traces from his reiatsu.  
He remembered her birthday.  
A single tear flows down her cheek.  
"Thank you Gin."  
And then she turns the light out and drift back to sleep.  
This was the best birthday present ever.

FIN.

**This fic was unusual for me as it contained no nudity or otherwise sexual preferences.  
Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
